Naruto Return
Naruto Return is a fan fiction that takes place in the 3-year gap when Master Jiraiya trained Naruto Uzumaki. In this fan fiction, Naruto comes to Konoha once a year for 1 month during the 3-years. The whole fan fiction takes places during the last visit to Konoha, before he comes to stay permanently. Another detail is that, Naruto meets Sai in the first arc of Naruto Returns instead of the second arc in Naruto Shippuden. So, in a way, this fan fiction is actually, an alternate timeline. Story The story is divided into several arcs. The currently planned Arcs are:- (List from first arc to last arc) The Jounin Exams Arc Konoha 11 Tournament Arc The Uchiha Arc Missing Renma Arc Mizuki's Revenge Arc Ninja God Arc Sasuke Capture Arc There are 7 Special Single episodes in between each Arc which do not belong to any particular Arc. Jonin Exams Arc Episode 1: Training Vacation! "So, we're after the Byakugan right?" asked a Shinobi who's face was covered by a dark cloak. "Yes Captain. Our ANBU reports show that they're holding the Jonin Exams in the Hidden Leaf Village. We just infiltrate it and capture any Hyuga Clan member!" said another Shinobi. "Yes but is that possible with a Squad of just 19 Chunin and a Jonin Captain?" asked another Shinobi. "We Kumokagure Shinobi must put our lives on the line to work for our Village!" said a blonde Shinobi similar to C. "Target Lady Hinata, the Heir to the Hyuga. Once we exit the Fire Country Boundry, execute her. Her Byakugan won't be sealed." said the Leader. "But sir, it won't be easy. She's an experienced Chunin. She defeated those Jonin from Kirikagure last year, remember?" said a Kumo-Chunin. "That was only 2 Jonin! Here we have 19 Chunin and a Jonin Captain! Not to mention there will be 50 Kumokagure ANBU Black Ops and 23 Jonin who were assigned on another mission, waiting to execute her. We're safe!" said the Captain. "Alright, Captain Shingo." said the blonde guy. "You're in charge of the mission once inside the Land of Fire, Commander Bizuno." Shingo said to the blonde guy. "Now move out!" said Shingo. Episode 2: Back Home Episode 3: The Jounin Exams Episode 4: Naruto's Left Out Episode 5: The 1st Exam Episode 6: 32 Chunin Remain! Episode 7: The 2nd Exam Episode 8: Shikamaru vs. Ino Episode 9: Sakura's Victory Episode 10: I Fight By Gentle Fist! Episode 11: Byakugan's Inner Secrets Episode 12: The Fatso Takes The Stage! Episode 13: Hidden Taijutsu Episode 14: My Nose, Better than Yours... Episode 15: Weapons Are Useless Episode 16: The Knockouts Part 1 Part 2 Episode 17: Buggy Brawl Episode 18: The 3rd Exam Episode 19: Hokage Challenge?!? Episode 20: Solely My Decision Episode 21: Neji Puts Up a Good Fight Episode 22: The Remaining Episode 23: Jounin Decision Episode 24: Neji's New Promotion Episode 25: Thats Not All! Episode 26: Sand Siblings, Jounins? Episode 27: New Mission